


jackson's godly hips and the problems they cause (that aren't really problems at all)

by septiplierhink



Series: the flustered mark series [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Lots of It, M/M, Shameless Smut, because the world needs more passionate markson, mark kinda has a hip kink and jackson kinda has a back kink, slow passionate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "Stop stop it" dance practice has got Mark wanting Jackson's hips against his.... slow and sensual.</p><p>aka shameless markson smut that i wrote instead of sleeping</p>
            </blockquote>





	jackson's godly hips and the problems they cause (that aren't really problems at all)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is my first smut, first markson, and first got7 fic.
> 
> i don't actually stan them, i just really ship markson and can't stop watching the stop stop it dance practice.  
> i would highly recommend listening to/watching the stop stop it dance practice either before or while you read.
> 
> **probably typos**  
> enjoy, i hope it's not too bad!!

"Stop stop it"

It seemed like an odd title for the song, given that when Mark rewatched the dance practice all he could think was "Keep keep going"

How fucking dare Jackson be that provocative. He had so obviously put waaayyy too much effort into those hip rolls. You could see the pure lust in his face. You could see that he was enjoying himself a lot more than the other dancers.

Was he trying to do this to piss Mark off? Was he doing it to piss the fans off? Almost every comment was "Jackson Oppa! He's being so extra ughh" or "Jackson needs to learns some self-control jfc"

And honestly, Mark agreed. He's had enough of Jackson teasing everyone. Enough of his boyfriend practically dripping with desire in every single dance practice.

Mark wasn't mad, no. He was frustrated. He couldn't just confront his Jackson about it, that's exactly what the other boy wanted. He couldn't _not_ mention anything, Jackson needed to understand his effect on the elder member. He'd hint at it, leave the video open on his phone or something. Simple.

/////

Mark was sat on the living room couch, scrolling through twitter posts when Jackson entered the room. Quickly, Mark switched tabs and started playing that damn video, humming along to make his activities more obvious.

"Hey babe" Jackson looked down at his boyfriend as he collapsed on the couch next to him. "Whatcha watching?"

"Just uh, the new dance practice" Mark was already flustered. Fuck.

Within seconds, Jackson became steadily aware of the situation. Smirking a god awful grin as he closely examined Mark's face.

"Cool, any reason why?"

Jackson you little shit, Mark thought. He was smirking, fucking _smirking_. Oh he was in for it.

"Just um.... making sure I didn't mess up any of the uh, the choreography" He choked on his own words. Closing his eyes as he spoke because he couldn't even think straight with that video playing.

"Mmmhm" Jackson nodded. "And did you?"

"Nope, uh not yet at least" Mark moaned. He fucking _moaned_

Oh god, he was so dead. Biting his lip hard and pulling his glance away from his phone screen as the chorus came in along with those forbidden hip rolls.

Indeed, Jackson was enjoying himself waaaayyy too much.

The younger boy smiled to himself, he had Mark a moaning, stuttering mess with a simple dance practice. He slug his arm around the smaller idol, feeling him shudder at the touch.

"Any other comments?"

"I umm.... I think your dancing was uhh..." Mark couldn't even form a coherent sentence. Jackson's arm around his shoulders, his fucking hip rolls and sex filled gaze. This video was honestly more than he could handle right now.

"My dancing was what, sweetie?"

It was true, Jackson was being a little shit. But he had no intentions of stopping.

"It's um... It's quite inter-interseting" Mark's voice broke on the last word met with another moan, face red and flustered at his voice crack.

"Interesting you say, how so?" Jackson edged him on, wanting to see how far he could take it before Mark snapped. He was on the verge of tackling this boy to the ground if he didn't stop _audibly moaning_ in front of him.

"Well it's uh, really s-sensual" Fuck. Why did he say sensual? He meant to say 'it's really something else' but _no_ , Mark's brain just _had_ to betray him and slip in 'sensual' instead.

"Sensual? That's quite descriptive, Mark"

Jackson kept pushing it, waiting for Mark to explain his word slip. He had a great effect on the elder and he _loved_ it.

"Yes, Jackson. It's sensual" Mark reached his breaking point. Placing his phone, screen down on the coffee table in front of them. "It's sensual as hell and to be honest, it makes me a bit flustered"

Mark crossed his arms in front of his chest, confessing with full confidence, but not daring to catch Jackson's eye contact.

"A bit?" The younger laughed, smirking beyond belief as Mark's face became even more red, if that was even possible.

Mark shoved the man next to him, causing him to release another laugh.

"Stop it" Mark covered his face, trying not to feel the burn of blood in his cheeks.

"Don't you mean stop stop it?"

The dry pun rocked Mark out of his embarrassed demeanour. He looked dead into Jackson's eyes as Jackson chucked away at his own joke.

"Y'know what, Jackson? I'm so done with all of this" Mark stood up to leave, unable to deal with his boyfriend's smirking face any longer.

"Hey, hey, babe" Jackson grabbed at his wrist, keeping Mark planted in the living room. "What's the problem?"

Mark rolled his eyes.

"What's the problem? It's you and your fucking hip rolls"

"Aw, babe. Is that what's been getting you all embarrassed?" Jackson asked kindly, as if he had no idea what had been happening to whole time. That little shit.

"Yes, Jackson. Your dancing in that video it's... it's well, like I said it's _sensual_ " Mark huffed, whining more like it, shuffling awkwardly in a desperate attempt to hide the impact Jackson's dancing had on him.

"What's wrong with being a little sensual?"

Jackson even now, was enjoying himself far too much. He's got a flustered, hot and bothered, now obviously turned on boyfriend entranced by his hips. What more could he ask for?

"Oh my god, Jackson" Mark caught Jackson's gaze again. "You're never sensual with me, only with the cameras"

Jackson fake gasped, sounding offended.

"Hey, I'm sensual with you" Jackson let his hands find their way to Mark's waist, pulled their bodies flush against each other.

"N-not _that_ sensual" Mark nodded his head towards his phone where the song's audio could still be heard.

Jackson had a hard moment of thought for a second. Thinking up how to respond.

"Would you like me to be _that_ sensual with you?"

Jackson proposed the question, making sure to roll his hips into Mark's as he the elder began to answer.

"Y-ye... ye-s" Mark moaned, Jackson's unexpected hip roll getting the better of him.

"Sorry, what did you say? I only heard a breathy moan"

"Yes. Yes, Jackson" Mark breathed out, biting hard on his lip again to suppress the oncoming moan. "Yes I want you to be sensual with me"

"Tell me what you want me to do"

Jackson rolled his hips into Mark's again, giving his growing erection the friction he craved.

"I-I want you to fuck me slow. Slow and dirty" Mark gasped as he was lead to their bedroom. "I want you to pound into me hard even after I came"

"Fuck, babe" Jackson spoke to himself, jeans feeling awkwardly tight as he threw Mark down on the bed. "Take your shirt off"

Mark complied, keeping full eye contact with Jackson as he did so. He shuttered as his toned chest came into contact with the cool air. Abdomen still dotted with yesterday's fading hickeys.

Jackson stood there, marvelling over the sight of a topless, panting Mark Tuan. That boy needed to control himself. He practically tore his own sweatshirt off, ripped form basking in Mark's gaze.

The next second, Jackson was on top of Mark, snapping his hips against the other boys. Their contact was irresistible.

"You're so fucking beautiful" Jackson spoke into Mark's chest as he slid the boy's track pants down and off his body, casting them aside.

"You need prep, babe?" 

Jackson questioned, knowing he'd end up finger fucking Mark whether he was already stretched or not.

"A bit, yeah" Mark brought Jackson's face back up to his, kissing him hard. "I fingered myself in the shower this morning, thinking about that damn dance practice"

"Fuck, Mark. That's so hot"

Jackson shuffled out of his own jeans, soon tossing them away along with Mark's boxer briefs.

Mark reached over to the bedside table, taking out some lube and passing it to his boyfriend. Jackson took it in his hands, snapping the cap and smearing some on his fingers.

"Tell me how to want it" Jackson let out a breathy request, already knowing how Mark would respond.

"I want fuck myself on your fingers, abusing my spot until I can't take it. I want you to fill me up and fuck into me with your fucking godly hips"

Mark inhaled sharply as he could already feel two of Jackson's fingers inside of him, slowly stretching him more than he already was. Mark could feel him crook his fingers, his hot walls pressing against the digits.

Jackson thrust his fingers in and out slowly, attempting to locate the spot he wanted to find so badly. He added another finger, feeling Mark moan as he scissored extensively.

"F-fuck Jackson... right, right there god, you've got it. F..fuckk"

Mark braced himself against Jackson's shoulders as his prostate was repeatedly hit dead on. God, was he in heaven, no other band members to stop them. Just Jackson fucking him real slow, moaning into oblivion.

Mark rutted himself down on Jackson's fingers, moaning loudly into his mouth as Jackson sucked his tongue.

"Jackson. Stop, I'm... I'm gonna..."

Jackson slid his fingers out from Mark, watching his face closely as the older boy felt empty once more. Jackson retrieved the lube from where it rested next to him, coating his burning erection as he heard yet another breathless moan from Mark. Looking down at his boyfriend, he was met with the sight of Mark touching himself. Eyes closed, lip bitten down on, god this boy needed to calm himself.

"Shit, Mark" Jackson was overwhelmed, who'd have know that Jackson's hips, in a dance practice no less, had gotten Mark so riled up.

Jackson leaned down to press his chest against Mark's, gaining the elder's attention as he removed his hands from himself and found their place around Jackson's back. Jackson found his lips on Mark's collar bone, enjoying cool sweat he felt. As Jackson started sucking more and more hickeys onto the pale skin, Mark dug his nail cautiously into Jackson's back. Beginning to scratch up and down as Jackson's tongue traced the outline of his bones.

Jackson lined himself up, pressing slightly into Mark to bring his attention back to the whole reason they ended up like this - Jackson's hips.

"J-Jackson, please..." Mark's head was thrown back, he wrapped his legs around Jackson's waist as the younger slid deeper inside him.

Once Jackson had bottomed out, he caught Mark's lips again, not letting their tongues meet quite get. Just kissing, sucking Mark's pretty lips as he rested his hands in Mark's silver tipped hair.

"Move, p..please" Were the only words Mark emitted, the broken request crashing against Jackson's mouth.

And move he did, rolling his hips back and forth the way he'd done in the dance practice. Skilled, practiced.... sensual.

It was everything Mark had hoped it would be. Not fast and rough like most of their sex, no. It was slow and loving, eliciting every positive emotion Mark had left. It was, it was like his whole body was being being worshiped in a cool heat, warming him up mentally and physically in the best way possible.

"Jac...Jackson, harder... Please"

Mark wanted it, he wanted it all. He wanted Jackson so pound into him with his skilled hips, slam his prostate straight on.

Jackson continued, snapping his hips harder into Mark, grinding down on him in the process, muttering quiet curses in Chinese. Hearing a raise of volume and frequency in Mark's moans, realizing he'd found his angelic nerve bundle. Receiving noises from Mark that were fucking beautiful to say the least. The pain digging at his back had become yet another stimuli in his very stimulating position. He could only imagine the red strikes lacing his back, making a mental note not to take his shirt off in front of the guys, or otherwise.

"Is this what you wanted, Mark? Wanted me to fuck into you slowly, abusing your prostate while you abuse my back"

"I'm... I'm sorry, it's just... it's so much" Mark was quick to apologize, fearing Jackson disliked the way his nails slid up and down on his spine.

However, he felt the contrary, grinding down on Mark again, Jackson answered.

"Don't apologize, babe" Jackson spoke as he could hear Mark beginning to whimper quietly. "I like it"

Mark nearly lost it, heaven in his ass and hell in his hands, he let out a high pitched moan, removing a hand from Jackson's back to stroke himself.

"Shh, babe, I'll take care of that" Jackson swatted Mark's hand away and took the boy's cock in his hand. Mark went back to whimpering, a sign he was close.

Jackson looked down at his boyfriend again, face knotted with bliss, lips looking bruised and wet. His moans, dripping with lust and sin.

"I'm.. I'm so close, f-fuck" Mark let out a breathy statement, Jackson's cock slamming into him at a blissfully slow pace, jacking him off in the same rhythm.

"Come for me, sweetheart" 

Moments later, Mark was spilling out into Jackson's hand and chest, along with his own. But Jackson kept fucking him, fulfilling Mark's request to pound into him even after he came.

Jackson held himself back, finding it hard not to come while he excessively fucked the older boy. Mark continued to press his nails hard into Jackson's spine. With a throbbing blissful pain in his back, Jackson came deep inside Mark. Pulling out as slowly as he'd entered, losing the feeling of Mark's hot walls around him.

His cum began to spill out of Mark's ass and onto the sheets below. He collapsed onto Mark's chest, soon turning himself on his side.

And they laid like this, chests heaving, gazing over each other's desirable bodies until Mark found his lips once again, against Jackson's. Jackson draped his arm loosely over Mark's waist, pulling the bodies closer to each other just enough to hear a whisper from the elder.

"I'm sorry about your back, I just couldn't help it"

Mark spoke as if he'd hurt a puppy, bashful and apologetic, eyes wandering past the muscled curve of Jackson's waist.

"No, no it's fine" Jackson kissed him one more. "Better than fine. Everything you do is so sexy, Mark. Stop apologizing for wonderful things"

"I know I just, I just don't want to hurt you" Mark pouted his trademarked pout, running the flat of his hand over Jackson's irritated back.

"Hey, hey, I'm not complaining. I'm thanking you"

"I'm still gonna feel sorry, because I am, I didn't mean to hur--" Mark attempted to apologize again, still feeling bad about the pain he'd caused.

"Shh, Mark, honey" Jackson held Mark closer to him. "Stop stop it" he smiled.

Mark laughed, remembering the song that had caused the whole thing.

"You should, uh you should go have a hot shower, it'll be good for your back"

"Only if you join me" Jackson smiled, adding in a wink. He stood up, not bothering to pick up his clothes as he made his way to the bathroom.

Jackson may be a provocative little shit, but he's a provocative little shit with a heart of passion.

Slow, sensual, loving passion.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh thank you for reading, i've never written proper smut before but it was 3am and i was craving some markson based on the stop stop it video.
> 
> commenting would make my day!! i'd love to know what you guys thought ^-^
> 
> my tumblr is @babyboycarisi, it's a law and order blog, but you guys can request fics if you want. i'll be opening my requests in a couple days.
> 
> thank you, again!! stay cool, stay safe :33


End file.
